<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life by L05Noah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083842">Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah'>L05Noah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frans oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Babies, Break Up, Cheating, Children, Crazy, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Messed up Sans, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, WTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans love Frisk... Frisk love Sans...</p><p>They both knew that...</p><p>They aren't official... Yet.</p><p>But they love each other... Even if they both don't know the other person love them back...</p><p>The way each one of them care for each other, the way they both blush, and the way the both get lost at each other's eyes is so loving and cute and most importantly... It's true.</p><p>So true and real... A real feeling a feeling with not just butterflies in their stomachs but also a feeling that make their minds can't stop thinking of each other.</p><p>It's so beautiful and real...</p><p>Everything was how it should be...</p><p>Everything was perfect...</p><p>Until...</p><p>Someone arrived.</p><p>Her name is Slyna.</p><p>(Translate her name from swedish to english)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frans oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one is requested by...</p><p>*Rock drum roll*</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Me!!!!</p><p>Boi lez go! XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sans love Frisk... Frisk love Sans...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They both knew that...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They aren't official... Yet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But they love each other... Even if they both don't know the other person love them back...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The way each one of them care for each other, the way they both blush, and the way the both get lost at each other's eyes is so loving and cute and most importantly... It's true.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So true and real... A real feeling a feeling with not just butterflies in their stomachs but also a feeling that make their minds can't stop thinking of each other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's so beautiful and real...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everything was how it should be...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everything was perfect...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Until...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Someone arrived.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her name is Slyna.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>(Translate her name from swedish to english)</p>
</div><p><br/>
Sans immediately noticed her... He don't know why but she's very eye-catching.</p><p>Sans met her during his job, hot dog stand, which is his part-time job he do on the weekends.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p><br/>
On that time there's not much customer so it's pretty boring...</p><p>There's nothing much to do really. So he decided to get a little nap... It's really more like a daydream from Frisk always appearing on his mind.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Uhm sir? Do you know where (insert name) street is?" A feminine voice he heard that somehow sound very calming.</p><p>Sans looked up and saw what looks like probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen...</p><p>She has long smooth black hair, beautiful blue eyes, red lips, beautiful curves, and what seems like a very smooth fair skin.</p><p>Sans stared at her with amazement with his cheeks blue.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sir, do you know where (insert name) street is?" She repeated.</p><p>Sans snapped and "oh, yeah, yeah I know where it is, it's just (insert direction)!" Sans said with such eagerness and a very friendly tone.</p><p>"Okay, thank you" "My name is Slyna by the way, I'm going to be a new resident here" She said with a smile in the end.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too Slyna, my name is Sans the skeleton heh" Sans said as he handed his hand out for a hand shake.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too-"</p><p>*Prrrrfffft! *</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Sans grinned "pfft! heh" and laughed for a bit as he looked at her confused face.</p><p>Then she smiled.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p><br/>
Sans don't know why but he somehow decided to search for her home.</p><p>She live in an apartment just a few blocks away from Sans house...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Days after they met.</p><p>They started to hangout... Sans got to know her...</p><p>He don't know why but he felt some kind of attraction towards her...</p><p>It felt... Somewhat nice...</p><p>And he followed it... He followed his attraction towards her...</p><p>I mean, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't follow such attraction?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He don't know but there's one thing he knew though... And it's that he is the one that follow his attraction towards her...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Frisk noticed this... And of course she is worried...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Frisk noticed him having more of his attention to Slyna, She noticed him asking a new talking about Slyna...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And other stuff...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But maybe it's alright right? Maybe they are just friends...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She said to herself with hope.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And so...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Frisk waited on a place with such a beautiful scenery and isolated from people.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There she waited...</p>
</div><p><br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>'Am I nervous?' Frisk said to herself as her cheeks gone red... She then slapped both of her cheeks hoping it would slightly help get her nervousness away.</p><p>And while she was slapping herself "Frisk?" Sans voice, she heard that made her quickly stop slapping herself.</p><p>"..." Frisk looked at Sans with both of her cheeks red from both being near Sans, nervousness, and from slapping herself.</p><p>"Sans! uhm" Frisk stood up.</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>"Yeah Frisk?" Sans said confused.</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>"?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I love you!" 'This was not how I wanted it. I was supposed to say something before I say those three words!!!'</p><p>"Huh?" Sans stared at Frisk in shock and lost of words.</p><p>Frisk look up at Sans with her cheeks more red and with her eyes full of both hope and fear.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Sans said as he looked down.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Frisk" Sans looked at Frisk "I felt the same and I love you too but..." Sans looked away</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I love someone more..." Sans said...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Frisk smiled... Sadly. "That's okay..."</p><p>Sans look at Frisk in the eye... He knew he hurt her... He don't want to hurt her but- what he said is true... He love someone more. And that someone is Slyna...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Frisk ran... Ran away... After what happened earlier and such rejection she ran...</p>
</div><p><br/>
She's okay with it... Really...</p><p>Or maybe she isn't, I mean she's crying...</p><p>She don't know where she's going but... Her body and soul seems like it just wanted to run as her tears fall in the ground with such pain in her heart.</p><p>Then she suddenly bumped into someone...</p><p>More like, someone intentionally bumped into her.</p><p>"Frisk?" Ajax said as she held her in worry.</p><p>"Ajax?"</p><p>Ajax then saw her tears. "Frisk?! What happened?!" Ajax said as she grabbed her to a seat and gave her water to at least calm her down for a little.</p><p>Frisk sat down and drank the water Ajax gave her. Frisk looked up and saw Ajax staring at her in worry. "Uhm..." Frisk looked away.</p><p>"Frisk?" Ajax held her hand in worry as he ask for an answer.</p><p>"I confessed" Frisk said as he looked away from Ajax.</p><p>"And?" Ajax slightly tightened her trip on her hand.</p><p>"..." Frisk tears started to fall again</p><p>Ajax grabbed her and hugged her as she cried...</p><p>Ajax didn't say anything... So does Frisk, just from Frisk's crying and the way Ajax stroke her back every word that should be said is already heard.</p><p>Everything that should be said don't need to be said anymore... It's all clear... Everything that happened earlier is now clear for Ajax...</p><p>'She got rejected...'</p><p>...</p><p>After a while of Frisk crying and Ajax being with her to comfort her. Frisk's tears finally stopped.</p><p>Then Frisk smiled. "Thank you" she said before their hug slowly parted.</p><p>Ajax: "No problem, Frisk"</p><p>Frisk: "I really need that"</p><p>Ajax smiled gently "..." "Anyway, Frisk, did Sans-"</p><p>"No Ajax, he didn't do anything... It's just that he don't feel the same... That's all" Frisk said sadly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Ajax asked... 'Frisk love Sans so much after all... This must be so painful for her... And if Sans ever made it more painful, I swear to God I'll be dying like a cringey knight'</p><p>Frisk nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Okay" Ajax hugged Frisk again for a quick second "Just know, I'm always here for you"</p><p>Frisk nodded...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sans was on his way home...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He don't know why but... He felt somewhat sad...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He ignores it and goes home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then while he was on his way home he stumbled upon Slyna just sitting on the park.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sans smiled as his cheeks go blue.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then instead of going home he go towards Slyna.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey!" Sans said as he sat beside her.</p>
</div><p><br/>
"Hello there Sans" She said with such sweet voice.</p><p>And everything...</p><p>'i love her...'</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Or does he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Years later~</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few months Sans and Slyna dated... Basically they became official...</p>
</div><p><br/>
One year later they decided to live together... In another city...</p><p>Everything was going smoothly...</p><p>Sans love her and she love him...</p><p>Everything was being so great...</p><p>So great...</p><p>That was of course until he found the truth.</p><p>The truth...</p><p>Honestly... Even if he doesn't know the truth it'll still come out... Come out by Slyna's true attitude that is slowly coming out. From years of her being masked she was finally slowly getting unmasked and...</p><p>Behind that mask of beautiful smooth black long hair, a beautiful baby blue eyes, sweet voice... there lies a...</p><p>A cheater, a player, and a person who cares nothing but playing around...</p><p>And... Sans fell for it... And he was blind... Blind for months...</p><p>Oh... So blind...</p><p>And... For years he continued to be blind...</p><p>Not really, it's just that he just don't care... He don't care how many guys sh bought into the house. He don't care how cold she've become to him. He don't care... He don't care...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because he's scared... Scared to be alone...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Not that he still love her no nonono.... He don't love her... He actually never loved her... He's just attracted to her... It's mostly physical attraction... He just thought that he is in love even if he actually isn't...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Honestly? It's his fault... It's all his fault for not thinking at least twice about this attraction. It's his fault for not listening to his mind...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ah... He's so stupid... So dumb...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And it's all his own fault...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But... Is he ever leaving Slyna?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He don't know... Hopefully he can but... Again, he's scared... Scared to be alone... He know if he left he will have nothing to come back to...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pap already has a family...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And he don't want to ruin that because of him being such an idiot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Asriel calling him an idiot is probably just him being honest because he is an idiot. Idiot for falling for a very obvious trap, idiot for not thinking twice, idiot for being so blind, idiot for being scared, and an idiot for not leaving... You could say he is a coward too.</p>
</div><p><br/>
So in a house full of dirt and junk Sans sat beside the window wondering how many good things should've happen if he wasn't being stupid...</p><p>And... There's a lot... A lot of future that disappeared in the blink of an eye after he became so fkn stupid...</p><p>And now... Wondering what could happen to himself in the future is a nightmare... All of them are hellish.</p><p>A life that nobody wanted... Yet he knew that he is going to get... Because he's stupid.</p><p>He hate himself... So much...</p><p>Only if he can alter or go back in the past...</p><p>.</p><p>But that's not going to happen... Like he really wanted to... But does he want to? Yes. But is it THAT necessary? No... Because he deserve it... he deserve it so much...</p><p>And maybe Slyna getting tired of him, breaking up with him and kicking out of the house is also what he deserves.</p><p>Yeah... He deserve it...</p><p>In there in the middle of the night which is usually the time most people sleep... And the time where he should be sleeping... However he isn't sleeping nor is he on the house... He's outside walking on what seem like an endless road to loneliness and hell.</p><p>What he is fearing of is finally happening to him... Honestly? He saw it coming...</p><p>From the way Slyna has been so distant and cold to him and the way she mostly just forgot about him, he knew this is going to happen...</p><p>He just didn't do anything... Why? Because he's a coward... A coward to do anything about it or hell do it earlier which is actually better than staying with Slyna.</p><p>And now... He don't know where he's going... Maybe he should get a hotel room? Does he have money for it?... Probably no, Slyna probably already took it from him.</p><p>.</p><p>What has his life come to?</p><p>.</p><p>First he fell into a very obvious trap, then he find the truth that very much ruined him and his life, and now? He's in the middle of the night, on the street, with no money wondering what he should do.</p><p>He- he has nothing... He is broken isn't he?</p><p>If you see his face he has no emotions. No tears, no anger, no sadness, nothing... Just like how he didn't do nothing...</p><p>He's broken... And it's his fault why he's like that... All. His. Fault.</p><p>How? Why?...</p><p>Like it's really matter isn't it?</p><p>He can't do anything even if he know how or why, so what's the point of even asking? What's the fucking point?!</p><p>.</p><p>"Huh?" Sans looked up...</p><p>The sun is rising...</p><p>How long have he been walking?... He don't know... It's not important...</p><p>And so he continued to walk like he was coded just to walk... Walk endlessly...</p><p>In an empty road of light and darkness...</p><p>Then on his walks with his empty eye sockets devoid of light and an empty stomach and tired yet still walking, making him look like a walking zombie his phone ringed... "Hello?" His voice are coarse from lack of talking and empty from lack of emotion.</p><p>"SANS?"</p><p>'Pap?' "yeah?"</p><p>"I HEARD YOU AND SLYNA BROKE UP" Pap said with an obvious worry in his tone... Like he deserves to be worried about.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"SANS, WHERE ARE YOU?"</p><p>"... I don't know..."</p><p>"SANS CAN YOU GIVE ME YOUR GPS LOCATION?"</p><p>"okay..."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"OKAY, SANS ME AND METTA HAVE AN APARTMENT NEAR YOU, ITS I LITTLE FAR AWAY, BUT ITS THE NEAREST THING I CAN RECOMMEND AND IT'S NEAR FRISK AND AJAX HOUSE WHICH IS GOING TO BE HELPFUL SO, CAN YOU AFFORD TO GET THERE? I'LL SEND YOU ITS GPS LOCATION"</p><p>"... Yeah"</p><p>"... SANS?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"ARE YOU OKAY?"</p><p>"................. yeah" liar... He's such a liar...</p><p>"ARE YOU SURE?"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>"OKAY"</p><p>Then the call dropped.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>If only Pap knew how much of liar he is... And how much of an idiot he is... He will probably hate him... So much...</p><p>.</p><p>Sans walked... Sans walked tired, and with both his eye socket and stomach empty but now with a direction... Now with an end...</p><p>Does he deserve this?</p><p>Probably no...</p><p>Does he want this?</p><p>No... From how his life gone downhill and still is going downhill he'd rather die than continue to live a life without meaning... And without any direction.</p><p>He might know where he is going in this road, but he still don't know where he is going in his life.</p><p>.</p><p>Sans arrived inside at the apartment building.</p><p>Sans looked around... 'this place is probably a place for riches...'</p><p>Mettaton and Papyrus own this place...</p><p>They are so amazing aren't they?</p><p>So amazing...</p><p>And they worked hard for it... They deserve it...</p><p>Sans walked towards the reception desk.</p><p>"Are you Sans sir?" The receptionist asked.</p><p>Sans nodded...</p><p>"Okay, here's your key" They handed the key and they pointed at the other receptionist "He will be guiding you"</p><p>Sans grabbed the key and nodded.</p><p>Guide? Well, from his condition right now he definitely needs a guide... Heh.</p><p>.</p><p>Sans entered his now apartment room.</p><p>Everything is so beautiful... So high classed...</p><p>Why is he here? He don't belong here... He belong in a hellish place.</p><p>But maybe this is a hellish place... He just can see it... Just like how he can't see how much of a player Slyna.</p><p>"Your brother ordered us to prepare food so we did, it's on your kitchen"</p><p>Sans nodded and then the receptionist left.</p><p>But then again... Mettaton and Papyrus own this place...</p><p>He definitely don't belong here...</p><p>.</p><p>As much as he wanted to just disappear from this world he needed to eat.</p><p>So he did. Even if he really wanted to just starve... <em>Just like what should've happen earlier.</em></p><p>The day passed with him eating, looking out the window and then he slept.</p><p>For a person like him this kind of day is like a lucky day... But he knew it's not going to last... Tommorow everything could happen... And from his experience it's going to be a very unfortunate thing... He's been very lucky today, he's not going to be surprised if tommorow became his worst day.</p><p>He won't be surprised... He's used to it... And he deserve it.</p><p>But it seems like he's right... And wrong because today Frisk and Ajax... And what it seems like a 1 month old new born baby girl decided to visit him...</p><p>'oh yeah... Pap told me this place is near Frisk and Ajax's home' And it looks like he's going to ruin something perfect again... Just like he always do...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They... They looked so happy aren't they?</p><p>During their conversation they laughed, hugged, and played... Mostly with their new born child...</p><p>Everything was perfect to them... Frisk is the mother, Ajax is the father, and their new born, Crimson is the daughter...</p><p>So perfect... It felt like seeing your dream in real life.</p><p>.</p><p>Sans got a chance to hold their daughter since Frisk and Ajax told him so...</p><p>He don't know why but... 'Holding their child and hearing it's such cute and innocent noises makes my soul somewhat feel warm...' It's a great feeling.</p><p>A feeling that makes him feel like his life has a direction a feeling that makes him feel like he is somehow finally pieced.</p><p>It's not just their child that makes him feel that, it's also Frisk... Her laugh, her voice, her kindness, her care, and her worry makes his soul feel not broken. Like... He don't know how to describe it but it's a feeling he don't deserve, but he wanted... He wanted it so bad... And so much... It felt like the word "want" isn't enough... It's like he "needed" it. He needed to somehow continue living.</p><p>But his life is already downhill and he don't want it to go much worse unless he is somewhat craving for torture, Sans hesitated and thought twice...</p><p>Why is he hesitating? He's not going to do anything even if he said yes or no to himself... It's not going to change anything... But he did it anyway because a feeling said so and he had this feeling before after he rejected Frisk... And he got a lesson from that "always follow that feeling" Sans reminded himself so...</p><p>He is off in the sea of deep thinking... Like the endless road with no direction the sea is like that but... Unlike the road it's unpredictable... Very unpredictable...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Frisk life is perfect... So is Ajax'...</p><p>Mine isn't...</p><p>.</p><p>The answer is probably obvious isn't it?</p><p>.</p><p>I should just let them be... I don't have any right to alter their happiness...</p><p>But... What if I ha- no...</p><p>That's enough... I've gone too deep.</p><p>.</p><p>It's too deep, it felt like thinking more is going to make him loose his breath...</p><p>And he don't want that even if he wanted to... He's confusing isn't he? He is... And he also honestly don't know why.... It's just that he is confusing... Very confusing.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Days passed and his life, miraculously because stable...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Heh... It's because of Pap... Not him...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>During those days Sans decided to pay Frisk and Ajax a visit...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why? Because he has nothing to do... And staying at his apartment being all alone, knowing his life has no any meaning and a direction is torture. He wanted to distract himself...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And visiting them is a great distraction... Especially when Frisk is home, which is by the way all the time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's a great distraction... Seeing her smile, laugh, or literally just seeing her is great... So great...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Or is it?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because now... He is feeling old feelings that he used to feel...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Love... Or that's what he think it is... Love and hopefully it is love because with this feeling it felt like he at least know what love is... Or know that at least once he felt it... He felt how great it is... How great it is to have butterflies in your stomach everytime you see the certain someone, to can't stop thinking about the certain someone, to day dream about that certain someone, to wish and hope to be with that certain someone, and just basically to be in love... He felt this feeling before...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And hopefully this is love.... But honestly if this is love +10 stupid and idiot points for him... He felt what love is like yet he can't differentiate the difference between and attraction and being indeed in love.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Heh... He's so stupid...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But... Is he really in love or is he just attracted?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why does it matter? Why does it matter when Frisk is already married and already had a child... A family... A perfect family?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What's wrong with him?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He should let them be... Their life is perfect... So perfect...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He should let it be perfect.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But he can't help but wish he was part of the perfection...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What the hell? He is actually supposed to be part of that perfection... But he threw it away... Threw it away along with his bright life future...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His life... His happiness... Frisk... He threw it away a long time ago in just two words... And that is "I'm sorry" ah... Heh... Heh... Heh... Why is he just realizing this now? When everything is far too late...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He- he don't know...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Or does he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Because now... Out of desperation he is on his secret lab, which is actually his 2nd bedroom but he is alone so he decided he'll turn it into a lab.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>In there he was developing something...<br/>
Both things are not good but things that he definitely wanted to make... For his selfish self...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He gone desperate isn't he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He gone mad isn't he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was far too gone isn't he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sans POV</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yeah... I am...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And I knew that...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I knew that for a long time from the time I knew the truth to now...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I'll have my happiness, life, and future back...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I knew Frisk would reject me immediately... And maybe she might've hate me already... so, this thing I'm planning is safer...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And this will surely... Give me my future back...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Even if I don't deserve it...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I've gone mad... Heh... Because of what I did... This is all my fault yet I can't face my now future...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I don't care if I don't deserve this... I wanted a life, happiness, and a direction... And Frisk... Ah Frisk she has all that. I really love Frisk don't I? Or maybe I'm just obsessed, I don't know... But one thing is for sure... Frisk... I need Frisk, and I used to love her... And now... Even if I'm not sure... I still love her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I'll have her back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And so I'm here in a place I probably don't belong, which is Frisk and Ajax's home...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They looked so perfect... So beautiful...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A family...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Am I really destroying this family? Should I really? Am I really that desperate?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Why am I even asking when I already done it. I already done my plan and... In a few days or maybe tommorow... Hopefully tommorow, this family is going to be destroyed...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>By me and my selfishness...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Heh... That's okay though... I won't entirely destroy it, the family will stay and I'll make sure of it...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I just want Frisk...<br/>
I love Frisk...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Heh... Even if it's just going to be an illusion... It's enough.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Am I really doing this? I still have the time to back out and fix this... So am I?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What if all of this is just going to end up all bad? What if it didn't work and...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Should I really do this?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Do I want this?... Yes... That's an obvious answer isn't it? I've gone desperate. I mean, look at my life and how it gone. It's all my fault, yes, but... Just for a little bit or maybe forever... I want my future back... I want Frisk back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So in front of Ajax' and Frisk's house I knocked...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ajax probably lost his memory in this time... Hopefully he indeed lost his memory... Hopefully... He's still at his work so if he indeed lost his memory he won't be getting back home soon... Or forever, hopefully forever.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The door opened and "Frisk..." did it work? Hopefully... Frisk, I want you back... I knew I don't deserve it but, I want Frisk back...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Babe?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I smiled... Smiled in relief and finally... It worked, it really worked. 'I have you back...'</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I hugged Frisk... Everything... I have her... Finally...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>3rd </b> <b>POV</b></p>
</div><p><br/>
Sans hugged Frisk... Tightly.</p><p>He really love her...</p><p>From now on he don't care anymore. Don't care how selfish this is, don't care how much of an illusion this is...</p><p>Frisk can see him as Ajax... This is all an illusion...</p><p>But for him... As long as he had Frisk and he is with her laughing or being in her embrace... It's enough...</p><p>"Babe?" Frisk said in the middle of their embrace.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You're early"</p><p>"Yeah... Something happened"</p><p>Sans noticed her smile. A smile for him...</p><p>Frisk ended their embrace and held his hand... And pulled her towards the house...</p><p>Her hand felt warm and soft...</p><p>'Is this a dream?' probably... But if this is indeed a dream he want to keep dreaming.</p><p>.</p><p>Frisk kissed him and said "I love you"</p><p>Those words... He don't know why, or maybe he know why but it made his cheek bone go blue and somehow made his soul some kind of way... He don't know how to describe it but it's a great feeling...</p><p>"Can you take care of Crimson for a bit? I haven't got any sleep"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>Then one more kiss on his cheek and then she lied on THEIR bed...</p><p>'She probably is so tired' Sans gave her a quick kiss on the forehead... "I love you too"</p><p>'She's here... With me... She love me...'</p><p>Knowing all these things are great and relieving... Even if it's just an Illusion... It's still great... So great...</p><p>Knowing that he's here in THEIR bedroom with Frisk and... Oh yeah Crimson... 'Frisk told me to take care of her'</p><p>Sans stood up and walked towards the crib...</p><p>'I forgot... They have a child...'</p><p>He- what's wrong with him? Did he really just forgot about their child... Is he really that desperate?... Then again, it's not his child...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>'what should I do?...'</p><p>Sans looked at the baby.</p><p>She has red hair with two golden eyes looking at him curiously.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>This isn't his child...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>But it could be his... The baby is well, still a baby and maybe in the future she'll grow up knowing him as his father... Hopefully...</p><p>Hopefully... And hopefully in the future Frisk will stop seeing him as Ajax and just see him as... Him... Sans...</p><p>On that way he knew that Frisk truly love him...</p><p>But if she didn't, that's okay... As long as she's with him... That's enough...</p><p>This is all enough...</p><p>Even if all of this is just an Illusion... It's enough... He's happy... He has a direction...</p><p>He has the life that he wanted...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>End</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... How is it? XD</p><p>I feel a lot of motivation writing this so...</p><p>Let's just say I finished this in three days  XDD</p><p>Not tryna brag or anything XD I'm just proud of myself XDD</p><p>Writing motivation happened to me in this one shot and I'm so happy that it did XDD</p><p>Yeah... I'm proud asf XDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus!</p><p>Not really but-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans moved them out of the house... Why?</p><p>He's worried people might notice his presence towards Frisk.</p><p>And they might get suspicious since Ajax gone missing.</p><p> </p><p>Years later~</p><p> </p><p>Everything is great.</p><p>Frisk still see him as Ajax but... That's fine... She's with him...</p><p> </p><p>And Crimson see Sans as his father.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that Crimson knew his name as Sans and not... Ajax...</p><p> </p><p>He don't know how Crimson not manage to mention his name but it's great...</p><p> </p><p>And finally he has a child of his own...</p><p> </p><p>It's a baby boy, names Noah.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was great...</p><p> </p><p>So great...</p><p> </p><p>Sadly... When he mentioned or asked about what he felt about Sans... Or more like him she answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>She hate me...</p><p> </p><p>That's fine...</p><p> </p><p>I just wish she can see that I changed... And I love her...</p><p> </p><p>"Frisk,... I love you... Only if you knew who I really am..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>